<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m so sorry || Daniel || by Bone_Zone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464551">I’m so sorry || Daniel ||</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone'>Bone_Zone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Little Hope is all you need. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Hope - Fandom, The Dark Pictures: Little Hope, The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game), The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Confessional, F/M, Head Injury, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dartlovingbre asked:<br/>Just came up with another request if you are okay with doing it. Takes place when Andrew and Daniel meet Abraham and the reader is there and she reveals that Carver is the evil instead of Andrew saying it and Daniel gets angry. When the group hear what happened they get angry at her and yell at her, causing her to run off, and when Daniel remembers the bible with the scribbles in it, he tells the others Y/N was right, they feel guilty for how they treated her and they go to find her and maybe they find her severely injured maybe falling into a ditch near the road and when she wakes up they apologize to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Little Hope is all you need. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m so sorry || Daniel ||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything happened so fast, one moment you, Daniel and Andrew were looking over a few things in one of the old houses. The next you three got pulled into the past. It was eerie staring into the face of a man that looked so much like your best friend. Your stomach was in knots, the look a like was talking about that he was going to have to speak to the judge about the little girl.</p><p>It did not make sense, how could all of this be put on one little girl. But that’s when it hit you. What the Priest said to her, the things he whispered to her. This just could not be her, she was being infused. </p><p>“Wait…you can’t just put all of this on her…it’s the priest that’s the one that’s driving it.” You stated stepping close to the look alike. Andrew looked relived, that he was not the only one who thought so though Daniel, now that was another story.</p><p>“Hold on Y/n! That’s way off. We gotta stop the kid.” Daniel snapped. Trying not to flinch at his voice you wanted to hear what Andrew’s Doppelganger had to say.</p><p>“Reverend Carver is a man guided by god.” </p><p>Then everything went back to normal, it was still dark out and the firefly’s dancing in front of the door. Though one thing was for certain, Daniel was pissed.</p><p>“Bad move y/n….sticking up for the kid is probably gonna do us all in.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Andrew stepped forward, his body shielding you from Daniel. “Maybe so, but I think y/n made the right call…though I hope your’e wrong…for all our sake.”</p><p>Your mind was spinning, you didn’t even register the other three walking over. Daniel telling them what you did, the whispers turned into yells as Andrew did his best to calm everyone down but soon they were yelling at you.</p><p>“What the fuck y/n! Now we’re dead because of you!.”</p><p>“You think someone who’s going for their bachelor’s degree you’d be smart enough to not mess everything up.”</p><p>“I thought we had something special y/n, though whats the point of having this relationship when we’re going to die anyway.”</p><p>“Y/n! this is bad….very bad! You should have told him that the little girl was to blame!”</p><p>Pushing back the tears that threatened to fall, your fingers tightened around your flashlight. “It didn’t feel right to condemn a child! I’m sorry that I’m not some monster.”</p><p>“Y/n!” Andrew stepped closer to you.</p><p>“But apparently you all think I am!” Rubbing your eyes you took a few step back before taking off into the fog, the dim light from your flashlight fading away as the others screamed your name.</p><p>Gritting his teeth Andrew took another step forward before he spun around giving the group a harsh glare. “What the hell is wrong with you people! we just got everyone back and now Y/n is gone…and for what! for telling my look alike that the priest is the one pulling the strings! Now she’s gone….I mean what if something happens to her.” </p><p>Daniel could already feel the guilt eat away at him, he did not mean to snap at you. To take out his anger on you but he was scared, he nearly lost you in that bus crash. He had to watch your doppelganger self get burned alive so that just added to the list of his worries. What if you were wrong? what if that thing came after you and now they couldn’t stop it…but then again…what if he was wrong and now you were in more danger because he had to open his mouth.</p><p>Digging his nails into his palm, what Andrew said really hit him and now your words were ringing in his head were starting to make more and more sense. “Y/n…I..I think she was right.” Frowning, Daniel shifted his body ignoring the eyes on him. “Back at the museum…I found that Carver guy’s bible and it had a bunch of weird symbols drawn all over it and they…well now that I have a clearer head…they looked more satanic.”</p><p>Taylor frowned, already regretting what she said to you. “So are you saying…that its our fault if anything happens to her.”</p><p>“We need to find her.” Abigail states. “Who know’s what could happen, it’s really dark and the roads.”</p><p>“They’re not safe.” John states though Andrew let out a sigh of relief as he started to walk off. </p><p>“Well what are we waiting for….let’s go.”</p><p>Catching up to Andrew that was leading the group he did not know why he hated the thought of you and Andrew being close.</p><p>“So and you and y/n…are you a…thing?” Daniel bit his lip, he didn’t mean to sound so rude. </p><p>“Are you high, or did that blow to the head knock some sense out of you.” Andrew snorted. “She’s like a sister to me, besides y/n likes you idiot but I’m sure you blew your chances.” he muttered as the others called out your name.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You never meant to run off on your own, but you were hurt by the things they said…by what Daniel said. How could they have been so cruel? Wasn’t it obvious that it was Carver who was the problem. Sniffling, you wiped more tears away from you eyes.</p><p>“Stupid jerks” You whispered though walking your foot got caught in a hole due to a missing chunk of asphalt. Dropping the flashlight your held your hand out to break your fall but that did nothing. Scraping your hands, you could feel your pants getting ripped in the process as you continued to fall. Your body seeming to hit every rock as you rolled down the hill.</p><p>Letting out a cry, you finally came to a stop.Blood oozing out from all the new cuts on your body, red now mixing in the dirty water you were lying in. You were sure your arm was broken but everything hurt. You could feel your conciseness fade in and out.</p><p>Was your name being called? </p><p>Looking up one last time you could sworn something passed in your vision before you blacked out.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Y/n! come out now!” Daniel ignored how panicked his voiced sounded, how scared he was. “Come on….this isn’t funny.”</p><p>Taylor sucked in some air as she rushed forward, her hands grasping a broken flashlight. “It’s y/n…what if.”</p><p>Andrew shook his head as his eyes glanced around. “Don’t think like that! she could be around here somewhere.”</p><p>Daniel swallowed thickly, he hoped so but that’s when he saw it. Something or someone rushing by then a flash of light. Something was glinting in to moonlight. Panic rising in his chest he quickly made his way down the ditch and that’s when he saw you.</p><p>You looked so broken, dead. This couldn’t be happening, you couldn’t be dead…not when he never got the chance to tell your how he felt.</p><p>“Y/n…come on….this isn’t funny…open your eyes.” He was scared to even touch you but that’s when he saw it. Your chest rising and falling, that put him  a little at ease though he was not going to feel better until he got you to a hospital.</p><p>Daniel did his best to ignore the others, they did not matter right now you did. Gritting his teeth he slowly let his arms wrap around your body as you let out a pained whimper. Looking over at the group he did his best to hold you gently as he could with out causing you anymore pain.</p><p>It felt like hours getting to some burnt down house, those things chasing after them did not help at all. Still holding onto you he watched as Andrew and Taylor make their way up to the second floor. Feeling himself nod off the young man did his best to stay awake.</p><p>It felt like hours ticked by though he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as the sun came up and whatever that was chasing after them was gone according to Andrew.</p><p>You both were right and thanks to your help along with Andrew’s the rightful person was persecuted. The whole group left the house, you were still unconscious in his arms by the time they got to that diner though you finally woke up when you were placed in the ambulance.</p><p>“Daniel?”</p><p>Biting your lip his hand clutched yours gently. “I’m here y/n…and..Im sorry for being such an idiot…all are and I.” closing his eyes, he slipped into the ambulance after a talk from John. “And I wanted to tell you…that I love you.” He blurted out.</p><p>Letting out a laugh, you winced as the EMT’s spoke to you. “Isn’t that funny…I love you too and…I’m sorry for running off.” Closing your eyes you could feel the anaesthetic taking it’s effect. </p><p>Sighing his finger ran over the back of your palm. “You have nothing to apologize for Y/n…I’m the one that messed up but I’m going to make it up to you…I promise.” Leaning over you he pressed a small kiss to the top of your head.</p><p>After the hell you went through, he was going to make sure everything is going to be better here on out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>